Save Me
by SilverDragon14
Summary: Just a one-shot thing with Otogi and cute fluff at the end. I dared myself to do the strangest pairing I could think of, and this was it: OtogiMarik. Yep. You read right. Flames are accepted. Enjoy.


SilverDragon: Hi there, Authoress here. This is just pointless semi-angst and fluff. But I think it has a nice ending, if I do say so myself. Before you read further this IS yaoi/slash/whatever you want to call it. Between Otogi and Marik. I've never seen another one, so I feel special. Ah, disclaimer: I don't own YGO nor anything related to it except this story. Have fun!

Save Me

There they go. Ignoring me again. You would think that I would be used to it by now, but loneliness isn't something that just dissipates like fog in the sun. It hangs around, you can't shake it loose, and it always leaves scars. I've had my fair share of scars, you know, fights, falls, stupid things; but those heal. Mental scars only fade and get shoved aside, they never really stop hurting or completely go away.

How I envy them. Chatting their happy little lives away, not a care in the world. They _will_ care, they _will_ feel the sting of loneliness in the pit of their stomachs, they _will_ feel the pain I wake up to in the morning and endure until I rest at night, and I will make sure of it.

Plotting revenge is so much fun. No, truly, it is. Especially when you have nothing better to do, and even when you _do_ have something better to do for that matter. Anzu, the over-happy cheerleader. Honda, the dweeb in bully's clothing. Jonouchi, the ever-present mutt. Ryou, the pale kid with no backbone. Bakura, the clinically insane. Yuugi, the sixteen year old child who's far too innocent for his own good. And Yami, the person who crushed and humiliated me.

I hate them all.

I shot a death glare at them, hoping that they would drop dead and save me the trouble of doing it myself. Jonouchi caught my look and puffed up indignantly. I think he's still sore over the whole 'dog suit' thing (1). He strode over with a ridiculously exaggerated swagger. I don't know, maybe it makes him feel tough, God knows he's not. "What're _you_ lookin' at, Ryuuji?"

I growled, letting him know exactly how I feel. "That's none of your business, koinu (2). And my name is Otogi. You are not fit to call me by my first name."

"What did you call me?! I'm not a dog, you snotty bastard!"

I smirked and turned away, effectively making Jou even angrier. He tugged my shoulder, spinning me around. Grabbing the collar of my shirt he brought our faces dangerously close. "By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna need plastic surgery," he growled, sounding more like his unwanted nickname than ever.

Yuugi ran up to us. "Jou! What are you doing?! Let Ryuuji down," he pleaded, tugging on Jou's arm.

Jou glanced at him before returning his attention back to me. "I'll get you later," he whispered before shoving me back into my seat. I smirked again and waited for the first period bell to ring.

Ahh, lunch. The place where all can put aside their differences and eat the fabulous cafeteria food in quiet. _Psh_...not.

I got my tray of 'food' and went to sit in my usual place in the corner—to find it occupied by a platinum blonde prone to kill random things.

"Why, Ryuuji! Fancy meeting you here."

"Marik," I sneered, "What do you want?"

He stretched his arms and leaned back casually. "I can't sit here? Do I need a permit or something?"

I sat down next to him and started to eat. "No," I replied, "No permit. So long as the Wonder Gang didn't send you." I glanced in the direction of Yuugi&Co.. He snorted once and continued to watch me eat.

"I don't get how you people can choke down that crap."

I shrugged and took a sip of what the school had the gall to call milk. "It's not so bad. Making your lunch means you have to get up earlier. Besides, it beats spending money on something that'll go bad within a week anyway."

He snorted again. "Like that hasn't already gone bad."

I made a face at him when something caught my eye. Jou was glaring at me from halfway across the lunchroom. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled as he turned away, fuming. Marik looked at me, a shadow of a smile hovering in the vicinity of his lips. Eh, maybe lunch isn't so bad after all.

Briiiinnnnggggg!!

Phew, final bell. I thought the end of the day would never come! As I rounded the corner of the school, someone grabbed the back of my jacket. I turned around, slightly surprised. "Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too, Ryuuji."

"Damn, how dumb can one person be? I already told you Jou, it's _Otogi_. Say it with me now...O-to-gi."

He narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my collar once again, sending his fist flying towards my face. I smirked and easily avoided the blow. I grabbed the arm fastened to my shirt and twisted, forcing him to let me go. Taking advantage of his surprise, I took a step back and rammed my shoulder into his chest. The air whooshed out and he collapsed to the ground. Just as I was about to turn away, Jou grabbed my leg and tugged, sending me crashing to the ground. I spat out a mouthful of dirt in his direction, but he had already gotten my arm behind my back. I lashed out with my other arm but it was no use; I couldn't reach him from this position. I was on my stomach and he had a knee on my lower back and one of my wrists in his hand, effectively pinning me down. "Fuck you, Katsuya," I ground out.

"Tut tut, such language," he mocked. Releasing me, he got up and started to walk arrogantly away. I was not about to let him win so easily. I jumped up and throttled him from behind, twisting his left arm savagely. "Ryuuji! That's not fair! You can't do that!" he gasped out.

"Well guess what, Jou? Welcome to the real world," I whispered into his ear. "And don't call me Ryujii," I added, tightening my grip. Jou made incoherent gurgling noises and then passed out from lack of oxygen. I contemptuously dropped him and turned away.

"Well, that was dirty," a voice said to me.

I spun around and located Marik leaning against the chain link fence, apparently he had watched the whole fight. "Nice touch though," he added. I stooped down to pick up my backpack from where I had dropped it, and walked towards him.

"You were watching?"

"Yeah. I thought he had you for a moment."

I didn't say anything. I now stood in front of him. His eyes roamed across my face, coming to rest on a large cut on my jaw line, most likely received when I fell. Seemingly without thought he reached out with one hand and pressed two fingers over the cut. "Yow!" I yelped foolishly, pulling back and putting a hand up to protect my wound... to find it gone. "Huh? What..."

"I healed you. The Sennen Rod isn't just for killing, you know." He explained, looking away.

"But...why?"

He glared at me, as if I had done something obscene. "Because you were hurt, baka (3)! If you're not going to be grateful then forget about it!" He stalked away with the air of an offended cat.

'_What the hell was that all about?_' I wondered to myself.

Still thinking about Marik, I headed slowly home, not at all worried about what would happen to Jou. Most would say that that's cruel and cold-hearted, but I don't think so. I'm just the kind of person who looks out for himself and doesn't give a shit what other people think. Except for, you know, _them_.

I unlocked the door and wearily collapsed on the sofa without even taking off my jacket. Stupid Jou. Stupid _gang_. Stupid everyone. People suck. Stupid Marik. ...No, not stupid Marik. Marik was an okay guy, nice even, once you got past the homicidal rage. ...Kinda handsome, too... Gah! Stupid brain! Bad thoughts! Bad!

I groaned into the sofa's cushions, utterly confused. Abandoning the thought of relaxation, I heaved myself up and stumbled into the kitchen. I was surprisingly sound of body, except for that big cut that Marik healed. Creepy talent. And _again_ with the thinking of Marik! This was starting to get annoying. Muttering under my breath I searched out something quick and easy to make for dinner. Finally realizing that I wasn't even hungry, I dragged my bag to my room and tried to bully my brain into focusing on the homework.

"I feel so brain-dead," I said aloud to myself. Giving up on the homework I grabbed a handful of Dungeon Dice Monsters dice and amused myself by throwing them at the people on the television, but eventually even this game failed to occupy my mind. Sighing in frustration I headed to the bathroom. I shook out three sleep-pills and swallowed them without water.

I trudged back to the sofa and sat down, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Stupid Jou. Stupid Yami. Stupid...stupid... ...wait, what was I thinking about? As my head started to feel like it was packed with cotton I glanced anxiously at the bottle I still held in my hand. This was that extra-strength stuff! Dammit, I just wanted to relax, not go into a coma! Why can't I ever get my way?! I threw the bottle angrily at the wall before closing my eyes and slipping into dreamless sleep.

"Nnnn...My head..." I mumbled into the sofa. It felt like twenty people were packed into my head and were all jumping on the softest nerve they could find. What woke me up? Huh, I'm just glad that I _did_ wake up.

Knock knock.

Oh, joy. Someone's at the door. What time is it? Damn fucking people...waking me up... Reminiscent of earlier, I heaved myself up and stumbled around for a moment. Realizing why I had gotten up in the first place, I headed to the door where the person was waiting patiently.

I tug open the door. Marik. Lovely.

"Hey Ryuuji."

"Do you have any aspirin?"

"...No."

"Hn. You might as well come in, I suppose you didn't come all the way here just to say hi."

He followed me into my house and sat on the couch as I muttered something about Tylenol and headed to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. God, I looked like shit. Aw, fuck it. I took out the small bottle and carefully shook out and swallowed the recommended dosage. I learned my lesson.

Slightly more awake I walked to the living room and remembered to offer something to drink to Marik. "Just a Coke, if you have it," he replied. I grabbed two from the refrigerator, glanced at the clock, and did a double take. It was three in the afternoon! I had slept through the night and most of the day! Stunned, I walked back to Marik and handed him his Coke. "Thanks."

I made a noncommittal sound. "What did you want to talk about?"

"About why you weren't in school. I almost sent a few of your groupies to the Shadow Realm for pestering me about where you were. Apparently they had seen us talking at lunch and supposed we were friends." He grinned to show he would've enjoyed Banishing them. So would I, in fact.

I tilted my head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"Aren't we friends?" I let the idea of having an actual friend play in my mind. For the first time in a while, I felt the tingle of happiness just around the bend.

Marik just looked at me. "Why weren't you at school?"

Ouch. Fine, whatever. I never really had any friends anyway. "Overdosed on sleep meds." I said coldly. Not that he cares since we're 'not friends'...

He blinked. "That's okay." He leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

A hot ball of something had formed in my stomach and something was gripping my throat, restricting my breathing. I didn't know what this feeling was; all I knew was that I wanted Marik out of my house -_now-_. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned back too. Marik took the hint and left without a word.

I sighed. Stupid Marik. Stupid life. "People suck," I declared to no one. And as was expected, no one answered.

I grabbed my coat and walked outside. Thinking of nothing better to do I had let my feet take me where they would. By the time I looked up I realized that I was in the park. There was happy chatter up ahead. Lo and behold, if it isn't Yuugi, Jou, Honda, and Anzu. No way to avoid them without looking like a total spaz. Goddamn Marik! Does he have to make me more self-conscious as well as taking away my temporary happiness?!

"That fucking bastard..." I muttered as I passed them with my eyes to the ground. Honda turned to me.

"What did you just say?!"

My delicate, almost nonexistent, patience snapped.

"Can't you Goddamn fucking people keep your grotesquely large noses out of what even the _koinu _knows isn't your fucking business? Do you derive some sick kind of pleasure from watching people divulge their innermost feelings? What the fucking hell do you want from me?!"

This had left me breathless, so I left them too stunned to speak and continued my random wanderings. An hour went by and I looked up to see where my feet had taken me now. Marik's house? What the hell. Stupid feet.

Marik was sitting on his front steps, watching me. I looked at him and said simply, "I hate you." He blinked a few times and looked away, only his eyes revealing that he was hurt. Strangely enough, I got no pleasure from doing this, like I would have if I had said it to Yami or Jou. Again something grips my chest, but I shake off the feeling and continued walking. Some time later I walked back into my own house. I made a simple dinner of spaghetti and sauce even though I still wasn't hungry.

Yawning, I changed for bed and climbed beneath the covers, shivering at their cool touch. What a God-awful day. Stupid people. Stupid Marik. Stupid life. ...I don't know why I bother anymore...

Ugh. Why am I awake? I cracked one eye open a little bit. A bright ray of sunshine assaulted it so I quickly shut it again. Stupid sun. I groaned, but gave in to Fate. I showered, getting both soap _and_ shampoo into my eyes, effectively blinding me into tripping over my own feet. I then dressed and went to the kitchen for food, limping slightly. Oh, joy. A stale and crumbling 'breakfast bar'. I swear these things are made completely out of cardboard and preservatives.

Suitably dressed and fed, I made my way to school, nearly getting crushed my some ass who evidently thought the red light meant 'go faster!'. At least it was Friday, and that meant that I didn't have to see this place for two whole days. Thank goodness, I just woke up and I think I've had all that I can take. ...I hope the teacher doesn't notice me. But I had no such luck.

"Mr. Otogi. Nice to see you're feeling better."

I grunted at him. Why does everyone always want me to talk to them?

"Marik Ishtar told me this morning that you weren't feeling well and might not come in. But I see that you look remarkably well rested!"

My head jerked up. '_Marik? Why would that jerk do something like that?_' "Uh, I—yeah." It'll be a cold day in hell before you see me form full coherent sentences before eight o' clock.

"Great! That means that you can take the math test you missed yesterday! See you after school."

This day was getting better and better.

I stomped to my seat and heavily sat down. Jou strode by, and catching sight of me he glowered and stalked closer. I bared my teeth and got up. He stopped short, probably afraid that I was going to hit him or something. I felt like it, but I didn't. I went to the boys' bathroom instead. I sighed and massaged my temples, trying to relieve some stress. It didn't work so I resorted to softly banging my head against the graffiti-covered wall. My forehead had gone numb so I continued, slightly surprised that some of the stress building up in my chest was siphoning off. A hand placed itself between my brow and the wall, cushioning the impact. I let my head rest against the hand.

"You're going to give yourself a concussion if you keep doing that," said Marik.

"I think that was the point, but I can't remember now."

He let out a noise I couldn't decipher the meaning to and pulled me away from the wall. "Why?"

"Why? Why what?!"

He just looked at me; his hands were still on my shoulders.

"Why not? Why anything?! Why do I have to explain myself to you, of all people?!" I know that my voice had risen to a hysterical pitch, echoing off the stark walls, but I didn't care. I leaned in close, hoarsely whispering, "Marik, why do I suffer? Why does the world hate me? Why can't you—"I closed my mind to that thought. He said he didn't want to be friends. ...Well, no, he didn't. But had said that I hated him, which wasn't true. How was I supposed to take that back?!

Marik looked at me with a strange kind of fire in his eyes. His head jerked forward and closed the gap between our lips. And what lips! So soft and warm, firmly yet gently pressed against my own. My eyes fluttered shut. His tongue darted out and brushed against my bottom lip. I gasped at the tickling sensation and his tongue slid into my mouth. A fire in my belly lit up as he deftly explored every crevice and I pressed against him, eager for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands moved to my waist, sending shivers through my body. The school bell rang loudly outside.

My eyes snapped open and the fire extinguished itself. What the holy freaking fuck was I doing?! "Gah!" I cried, the exclamation slightly muffled by Marik's mouth. I pushed myself violently away and dashed out of there without a backward glance.

Confused and disorientated I ran down the halls in random directions, shoving kids out of my way. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I desperately sought an exit. There's one! But Yuugi, Yami, Jou, Anzu, and Honda stood next to it. Goddamn, someone up there _really_ doesn't like me today. Well, to hell with whomever's up there, to hell with the Wonder Gang, to hell with pride and courage and all the things that I thought life was worth living for. Tears still running down my cheeks I dash past them and slam into the door, sending it bouncing back on its hinges.

"Ryuuji! Wait!" Yami called to me. I sent a terrified and hate-filled glare at him and sprinted away. They didn't follow.

Several blocks away from school and several more closer to my house, I stopped and sat on the curb to regain my breath. '_Why did he kiss me? No one's ever kissed me like that before. How could he?! I'm straight! ...Right? Nah. Even so, why'd I run?_'

I sighed. Stupid brain. Can't even answer some stupid questions... I stood up and continued to walk towards home. Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. Startled, I quickly turned, and started to thrash as I glimpsed tanned skin and lavender eyes.

"Otogi! Calm down!"

I paused, uncertain. Marik never called me by my surname, and this person's voice was different. I looked at him again. "Malik," I breathed in relief.

His expressive eyes showed concern and confusion. "Why were you trying to fight me off?"

"I thought you were Marik," I replied without thinking.

Malik cocked an eye at me, even more confused than he was before. Goddamn my fool mouth!

"Well, not because... uh, I thought—more like I... um, you see he...kind of—Goddamn it!" I exclaimed in frustration, ripping my arm out of Malik's grasp.

"You were running from my yami," he said quietly, contrasting with my shout.

Damn he's sharp! "Yeah."

"Because he kissed you."

"That's just creepy. How do you know that?" I demanded.

"Mind link," he said simply, like it was obvious. Maybe it was.

"So..."

"'So...' what?"

"What do I do now?"

He pondered a moment. "Do you like guys?"

Sharp -and- blunt. Damn Malik and his oxymoronic personality. "Maybe. ...Probably. Oh, I don't know!"

"Do you care for him?"

I got very irritated at this. "What the hell is this? Twenty Questions? Why do you want to know?"

Malik gave me a reproachful look. "I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, well help someone else!" I snapped and walked away.

'_Oh god, why do I drive everyone away? How come these people don't get it? How come _I_ don't get it? I don't want to be alone, but the only people who are willing to be with me are the ones I loathe! Stupid fucking screwed-up life!_' were basically my thoughts up until I got inside my house. Then thought was banished as I stood there and cried.

"Ryuuji?"

I didn't react. Marik wrapped his arms around my shaking frame and held me. He just stood there and rocked me. He didn't try to do anything; he just wanted to comfort me. I didn't care how he had gotten in, I didn't care what he had done or what he was going to do, I didn't care about anything except that it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to have him envelop me in his all-encompassing embrace. Protecting me. Loving me. Yes, I realize it now. He loves me. Finally someone who wants... me. Just me.

I turned. He was still holding me. I looked up into his eyes. "I'm so sorry Marik!" I whispered. "I've been so stupid..." He held a finger to my lips, stopping me from saying anything more. The tears were still running down my cheeks. Gently, he kissed each one until they stopped flowing.

"I want to be with you always, Ryuuji."

Suddenly, I didn't mind being called that anymore.

The End.

SD: Yeah, me again. I case you're wondering why Otogi was asleep for so long, it was because he hadn't eaten since lunch, he over-dosed, and he didn't even drink water to dilute it. Yeah. Well, click the pretty purple button if you want to leave a review. Ja ne!

In episodes 47-49, when Jou lost a bet to Otogi, he was forced to wear a dog suit and do whatever Otogi wanted. It didn't last very long, though, when he lost to Yami (at Dice Monsters, no less).

Koinu—mutt, dog

(3) Baka—idiot, fool


End file.
